Caught in the Act
by Oz-Caskett-Fan
Summary: Summary: Caskett get caught by every single person at the precinct and at home. some Caskett fluff and some funny Rysposito detecting..
1. Chapter 1 Alexis

**Hi This is my first Fanfiction so don't be mean, I'm only 13 too. I really like the fanfics when the get caught so I made one. Im soooooooo EXCITED for season 5 cant wait! I hope you like my story it's gonna get better. Trust me. Wait till there back at the precinct. ;)**

**Summary: Caskett get caught by every single person at the precinct and at home. some Caskett fluff and some funny Rysposito detecting.. NOT FINISHED**

**Hope you like it xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Alexis

Kate Beckett woke up to a bright, beautiful sun glaring in her face. Her head rests on something quite comfortable. She turns her head up to look at the one man who has stood by her side through the thick and thin. Richard Castle. _Finally_ She thinks. _Why the hell did it take me four god damn years?_ She slowly lifts up Ricks arm which was lying underneath her head and on her shoulder. Suddenly Rick shuffles around and mumbles " I don't wanna go to school" Kate can't help but let out a small laugh. Slowly she slips out of the bed, Grabs on of Rick's button down shirts and slides it over her head. Quietly, she tiptoes out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabs to coffee mugs and turns on the coffee machine. Kate smells the hot, sensation rising from the mug as the coffee machine does it's work. Just as both coffees finish she hears a voice come from the bedroom. "Good Morning" Rick says with a big grin on his face and only in his Boxers. "Good morning sleepy, I made coffee" Castle walks over to Kate. "Been here one night.. and you're already making ME coffee?" He grabs her by the waist. "You know, you still owe me like 100 more coffees."

"I know" Kate replies as they both lean in for a passionate kiss. With Castle's arms wrapped around Kate's waist, she lifts her arms around his neck. Suddenly they hear a noise at the door. They both look at each other in shock. Castle, whispers Beckett to hid in his bedroom as he quickly runs to hold the door before the person opens it. "Dad? Why is the door stuck?" Oh crap. It's Alexis. Why is she back so early? Castle opens the door the slightest bit just so he can she her face. "Dad? Why won't you let me in?" Alexis asked with a puzzled look.

"Ahh, I'm only in my boxers" He tries to come up with an excuse, but it doesn't work.

"Dad. Let me in, just go put some clothes on"

"Fine, just stay looking that way" He points to the opposite side of the loft and runs to his room.

He quickly opens the door and shuts it making sure Alexis didn't see Kate. "What are you doing? Who is it?" Kate whispers

"Its Alexis. She's back early"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Dad? What's taking so long:" Suddenly the door knob turns.

"Ahh, don't open the door!" Castle yells. The door knob stops moving. Beckett back hands Castle on the arm. He looks at her and shrugs.

" Dad?" Alexis sounds confused.

He signals Kate to hide in his en suite as he quickly puts on clothes. Just as Kate was running to his en suite, she stubs her toe on the foot of his bed. "Ow!" she yells.

"Detective Beckett?" Castle and Beckett both glare at each other.

"Oops" she whispers. Castle opens the door and Alexis is glaring a the two of them. She goes to open her mouth and say something but no words come out.

"Hi Alexis" Kate says awkwardly. "Congratulations or your graduation..." Both Castle and Becket give a small, but awkward smile.

"Ahh, Thanks. Wha- ah-did you?" Alexis points at them both.

"Ahh, Alexis there's something we need to tell you." Castle starts.

"I think I already know" Alexis says.

"Ah, yeah." He looks at Kate who was already looking at him.

"I'm gonna, go to Paige's and... Leave you two alone" Alexis turns and walks out the door.

"Well that went well" says Rick.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is Martha, but Rysposito are a bit suspicious, Lanie too ;) **

**Reviews please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Martha

Chapter 2 – Martha

"Mmhh" Is Becketts only reply.

"Hey, Beckett? Why do you have 30 missed calls from Lanie, Espo, and Ryan?"

"What?" She still hasn't told Castle what happened on the roof or that she resigned.

"This morning your phone vibrated, but i missed it. I looked to see who it was, and there were already 30 missed calls?" Beckett opens here mouth to say something but freezes.

"Hey, What's wrong?" He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

" I-I resigned Castle" Castle is startled. He never thought he would hear those words come out of Kate Beckett's mouth. "What?" He doesn't know what to say. Kate Beckett was the best detective the 12th could ever get. What Happened? "when I almost died, I was hanging over the edge of a building" A tear slowly started to form in her eyes. "Maddox threw me over, and the whole time hanging there all i could think of was you-and if I died I would never get to tell you" She was now fully into tears. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here." He pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. He head burried into his neck , he lets her tears run down his shirt. But she pulls away. "Just before I fell..." Now he was crying, he never wanted to hear those words. "Just before I fell, Ryan caught me. He pulled me up and Gates was there. She put me and Esposito on Administrative Leave, but I resigned.."

"Oh, Kate" He pulls her back into his arms and holds her there.

"I don't think I want to now... I mean I was stressed and i nearly died- I wasn't thinking strait."

"Do you want to go to the precinct?" Castle asked.

"Please?" He smiles at her and nods. He kiss a soft kiss on the top of her head and she walks off into his room to get dressed. After a few minutes she comes out and asks "Could we stop off and my building first? I want to get some fresher clothes."

"Sure, let's go" Castle walks over to the door and lets or her out, him following after. He starts walking over to the elevator but realises Kate is not beside him. "Kate?" he turns around to see kate still standing at the door. "I'm scared Castle. What if she won't let me back? Or even you?"

He walks over to her, puts his hands on her shoulder and says in his most softest, warm, comforting voice he says " I'm sure we will be fine" He plants a kiss on her head and just at the moment they hear a bell ring from the elevator and the doors open. "Well hello Richard, Kate" They both spring apart and look at Martha who is standing in front of them in shock. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Castle says in his most innocent voice. "Well, I thought I'd come home early and give you compony, but I see you've already got some." Martha grins at the both of them.

"Ah-I-She just_"

"Oh shush Richard, stop embarrassing yourself, go on" She waves at the elevator and walks in the door shaking her head. They both smile and walk toward the elevator. They step inside and he presses Ground Floor. They reach the bottom and they both walk outside and head toward his car. "Twice. We've been caught twice in one day" Castle says with a sigh. Beckett just gives a grin. Just as they arrive at her loft, she heads strait to her room and gets changed. After a few minutes she appears in the lounge where Castle was waiting. "Ready? Let's go"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE PRECINCT**

The both arrive and the precinct. She steps out of the car and lets out a sigh. "Here we go"

They both walk up to the elevator and press their floor. She grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. As the elevator doors open she lets go. They both head to Gates office passing Ryan. "Beckett? Castle?" He looks really concerned. Ignoring a word Ryan says, Beckett pauses in front of Gates Office. Castle walks down and sits in his usual spot. Beckett knocks on the door and walks in. Gates stands up out of her chair. "Detective Beckett." She can see the look on gates face. She is furious.

"Sir, I just wanted to come and say...I'm not resigning"

"Excuse me?"

"I was stressed and angry, I wasn't thinking strait."

All Gates does is smile. Now Beckett was confused. This was scary she has never seen Gates smile before. "I see you've brought Castle" She looks outside her office and glares at Castle.

"Uh yes sir."

"I was never going to give you the resignation papers."

"Uh-I'm sorry?" Beckett says looking puzzled.

"I knew you were just stressed. I knew you would come back and I knew you would bring him." Beckett looks at Castle who is sitting with Ryan.

"Yo, Castle" Ryan Calls. Castle looks up to see Ryan standing next to him.

"Oh hey Ryan" He says trying to act normal.

"I'm guessing you know what happened?"

Castle sighs "Yeah, I know. Everything."

"Even what happened on the roof?" Ryan asks

"Yep" He keeps it short.

"Dude when I got up there, she was screaming your name. She thought I was you."

All Castle is look up at him. No expression on his face at all. Suddenly Beckett appears, and is heading toward them. "C'mon Castle, let's go"

"Ah- Did you get your job back?" Castle stands up.

"Yeah, but I'm still on administrative leave. C'mon take me home." They both leave without a word. Ryan just watches as they both leave and says to himself. "He's taking her home?"


End file.
